


It's You!

by augustgreatsword



Series: We Keep Meeting (Team 29 Balls to the the Face Sportsfest 2020 "Reunion" Main Round) [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Getting Back Together, Getting Together, M/M, Reunions, Terushima uses Babe-chan unironically, arcade dates, thank you for noticing, yes i am still pushing the terufuku agenda in sportsfest main rounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25058836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustgreatsword/pseuds/augustgreatsword
Summary: Terushima believes that he's meeting his soulmate for the first time this lifetime.Until he goes to play Dance Dance Revolution at the arcade.
Relationships: Bobata Kazuma & Terushima Yuuji, Fukunaga Shouhei/Terushima Yuuji
Series: We Keep Meeting (Team 29 Balls to the the Face Sportsfest 2020 "Reunion" Main Round) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814893
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14
Collections: SportsFest 2020 Main Round 1





	It's You!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bunidesu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunidesu/gifts).



Terushima was confident he would find his soulmate. By this point he must have been reincarnated a bunch of times. 

But sometimes Terushima thinks that this could be his first lifetime. After all, he gets along with Bobata so well. He can hardly imagine any lifetime where they wouldn’t get along. They often have entire conversations without words, and Terushima feels at peace with Bobata. A peace he doesn’t know with anyone else. Sure, they aren’t dating, but no one said each lifetime was meant to be romantic.

Until.

Until one day he’s at the arcade. 

Bobata encourages him to go up to the Dance Dance Revolution machine and take a turn, knowing Terushima gets pouty when he doesn’t get a chance to play. Terushima goes up and hears someone come up to the other station and say, “Care fur a dance off?”

And that’s when everything changes. He sees a stranger. Well. He really isn’t a stranger. He’s Fukunaga Shouhei. He’s tall and has the cutest eyebrows, and Terushima will not accept any criticism or opinions to the contrary. 

He only remembers one lifetime with him. They were happy, they played video games and lived together with several cats. He remembers ice cream nights, nights under the stars, and dates to the aquarium. Oh and a lot of mugs. So many mugs. However there is one significant difference this lifetime.

Fukunaga talks.

In their previous lifetime Fukunaga felt more comfortable signing. He had difficulties with speech, and barely ever spoke. That didn’t stop him from being a tease or making puns.

“Playboy,” Fukunaga says teasingly.

“You have an amazing voice Babe-chan,” Terushima says, signing the words as he says them. 

“I’m surpurrised that you remember how to sign,” he teases.

“Guess it came back when I remembered you. I can’t. I can’t believe,” Terushima starts, his eyes getting watery.

Fukunaga smiles softly and takes Terushima’s hand and leads him off the machine. There will be other times to play together. Right now is time to get together. Again.

Bobata looks at their clasped hands and sees Terushima’s face. “Congratulations. What’s your name?”

“You can call me Fukunaga. And you?”

“Bobata. Honestly we were thinking it was just our first lifetime,” he explains.

“Oh. Are you two togepurr?” Fukunaga asks.

Terushima shakes his head no. “No. We tried that but it wasn’t quite right. We still love each other a lot though.”

“Why don’t we all go out to dinner?” Bobata suggests. “I have a feeling we are all gonna be pretty close.”

“Hey! No taking my soulmate! He’s mine!” Terushima protests, grabbing Fukunaga’s arm too.

“Relax, relax. He’s all yours,” Bobata assures. 

“Good. Because I don’t really feel like sharing him.”

“Nyot even a little bit?” Fukunaga teases.

“Babe-chan what did I just say!” Terushima exclaims, already falling back into the comfort of being with Fukunaga.

The feeling of home.


End file.
